Cirque Du Freak: Halloween's Candy
by Captain Zex
Summary: Amela333 and Rowan Rawr's Halloween contest. Darrien goes out trick or treating for the first time and meets a young girl. When bonfires and alcohol are added to the mix anything can happen. Rated M for Girl/Girl Spin off of my other story.


**(A/N)**

**This story is for Amela333 and Rowan Rawr's Halloween Contest! I did it as like a spin off to my Cirque Du Freak: Vampires and their Assistants, characters and relationships cross over both stories with a bit of a twist. **

**WARNING! Girl/Girl, if you don't like it simply close the window or press back and open another, but if you DO like it please feel free to review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The streets were lined with children in _costumes_ and badly carved _pumpkins_; a sign that practically slapped you in the face that said it was Halloween. A night such as this only came around once a year and with the _full moon_ lighting our way, I just knew that it was going to be special.

"Come on Crepsley, we gotta hurry before all the good candy is gone!" I shouted at the straggling vampire who lingered behind me.

"Darrien, I insist that you stop this childish behaviour, you are embarrassing yourself." Mr Crepsley caught up and put his hand on my shoulder, "We should not be here, what if someone recognises us?"

I hadn't thought about that, in fact I was trying to avoid that thought so instead I smiled and ran off into a group of children. Mr Crepsley didn't understand, when I was alive my parents were so strict and I had never gone trick or treating before and this was my chance. Evra had already eaten his fill of candy, being a snake-boy sometimes came in handy; with everyone thinking he was in costume they just handed over lollies without a second thought. I was in my pirate costume only I was also wearing an eye patch and carrying a plastic sword. My feet ached from the boots I was wearing, but I didn't care; this was the most fun I'd had in ages!

"Darrien please, we need to go back home." Mr Crepsley pleaded with me as I tagged along with a group of teens.

"Stubborn kid huh?" A woman carrying a baby dressed as a sailor asked.

"You have no idea. You've already been to this house, I recognise the ugly witch on the front lawn; please Darrien I wish to leave." Crepsley stood in front of me, stopping me from going any further. "I am asking nicely, may we please leave?"

"You don't get it, do you?" I was annoyed with him, "I've never been able to do this, mum and dad didn't let me; so are you gonna be like them?"

Larten sighed, he knew how much I missed out on when he turned me into a half-vampire, but now he knew that I missed out on things before that as well.

"You can go back to the Cirque if you want; I just thought you might enjoy yourself not having to hide in the shadows like a _ghost_. I thought you might want to spend some time with me by ourselves." I turned and walked away, leaving Mr Crepsley standing in the middle of the unusually crowded street.

Instead of slowing down or even stopping, I sped up, hoping to leave my annoyance behind me. After walking down the street for a little bit I noticed a house that seemed to stand out; the entire lawn was a _graveyard_! I marched straight up to the front door; it had a sign on it that read:

'Haunted House: Enter At Your Risk!'

"Hmm, interesting." I said to myself as I pushed the door open.

The second I was inside and the door was shut there was an ear piercing scream that caused me to jump and dive for the door handle. It was only when I heard laughter afterward did I turn around and see that there was a group of teenagers in the lounge room telling _scary stories_; one particular girl being the victim of the joke. As I looked closer there were _spider webs_ in her hair and she was holding a fake spider which she threw at one of the boys and stormed out of the room.

Everyone but her seemed to be rolling on the floor in hysterics at the joke; I found it rude that no one checked to see if she was okay. I contemplated just going, but I couldn't leave that girl without knowing if she was okay so I jogged off into the direction that she was headed.

"Hey," I shouted, but she didn't turn around straight away so I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Vicky, just leave me alone."

She turned around and I studied her face; beautiful, bright blue eyes and she had zombie makeup on. I thought she had long black hair, but when she took it off I found out that she had short, spiky blonde hair and a pink fringe; it suited her much better. I watched as shock spread across her face when she realised I wasn't Vicky.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were..."

"Vicky, I know." I smiled and held out my hand, "My real name is Darrien."

She took my hand and shook it lightly, "I'm Krista, but my friends call me Kay."

I laughed, "It looked like your friends can be annoying at times."

She smiled through her previous tears, "Those aren't my friends."

"So why are you here if you don't know anyone?" I asked, we slowly started walking and ended up back outside the house sitting on the veranda.

"Well, I came here with a friend, but she met a guy and she left me in the lounge room with those idiots." Krista explained as we rocked on the swinging chair.

"She doesn't seem like a great friend either." I crinkled up my face, I was only used t the kindness of the Cirque and I apparently had forgotten that Steve used to do similar things.

"She can be, but the guy was pretty cute and I did say I was okay with it." She forced a smile and I knew that Krista had not been okay with it at all. "So what are you dressed as?"

"Nice change of subject, but I'm a vampire pirate." If just she knew I was only half lying.

"A vampire pirate, that's a new one, where are your fangs?" She laughed.

Caught out, "I lost them." I faked disappointment and she seemed convinced.

We sat in silence for a little while watching people come and go in and out of the house; the number of children in the streets had subsided a fair bit, but there were still a few determined pre-teens. Soon enough it I had opened my lolly bag and we sat there eating unnecessary amounts of sugar. We talked a bit about where Krista had grown up, the friend she came here with and how she had been talked into coming here tonight.

"So where are you from, I mean, you don't go to any of the schools around here otherwise I would have seen you?" She asked.

I decided just to tell her the truth and see how she took it, "I travel around with a freak show and my boyfriend; we go all around the world, it's quite fun."

Krista stared at me for a long time and I could see that she wanted to believe me, but it did seem far fetched.

"A freak show, huh?" She nodded slowly, "And your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds made up and it's up to you whether you believe me or not, but I don't lie." I was true, I always feel guilty afterward and I go and apologise to the person.

"If it was true and I'm not saying it isn't, how would you prove it?" She was interested and I can see why she would be sceptical after what happened in the lounge room earlier.

I thought for a while, but then the answer slapped me in the face, "If you don't mind walking for a bit, I can take you there."

"Okay, just let me ditch the costume." Apparently her house was close by and we made a quick detour.

Krista ran inside and left me standing outside her enormous house in the cold, nearly midnight air. While she was gone I began to second guess myself about my decision, but before any seriously mind changing thoughts came into my head, she came racing back out. She wore some jeans and a band shirt I didn't recognise.

"Aren't you going to drop your costume off?" Krista asked.

"I'll change when we get to the Cirque Du Freak." I knew she was testing me, but it was kind of annoying.

"Still not changing your story?" I shook my head, "Okay, let's go then."

We walked for about an hour and a bit and I could see that Krista was becoming less confident the further away from the crowds we got and the deeper into the woodlands we crept. We were about another twenty minutes away from the Cirque when she stopped and when I looked at her under the full moon I could see that she was terrified.

"It's okay, we're almost there; the Cirque has to hide so that people don't get a free viewing of its performers." I explained.

"So you're not going to murder me or anything?" She asked sincerely.

"I won't hurt you, I just wouldn't advise getting too close to the Wolf-man's cage." I laughed and I could see her smile back.

Fifteen minutes later I knew that Krista nearly completely believed me when we could hear the sounds of the late night Cirque Du Freak performers talking around a bon fire. I pushed the final branch out of the way to reveal that I had in fact been telling the truth and Krista's face was priceless. To her, it must have been amazing to witness such an unreal scene play out before her; was I staring at her lips? Smile, I was staring at her smile, but was I?

"Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak." A booming voice came from behind us, I know who it was, but Krista span around and almost jumped back before I caught her.

Mr Tall smiled; I think he enjoyed sneaking up on people just to see their reaction.

"Good evening Mr Tall." I smiled back at him, craning my neck to meet his face.

"And a good evening to you Miss Shan; are you enjoying Halloween?" He asked; Krista just stared at his hight and I remembered when I first met the giant.

"I love it! But I think I was at the wrong party, what's going on here?" I wrapped my arm around Krista's shaking body and it seemed to calm her a bit.

"Your friends seem to have taken a shine to your idea of celebrating this holiday and are participating in the traditional games." Mr Tall moved the rest of the branches and let us walk over to the roaring bon fire.

We were greeted by an overly happy snake-boy, "Hey Darrien! Where were you? I have candy. Who's this? Do you want a lolly?"

"Evra, how many lollies have you eaten?" I laughed as he bounced on the spot in a sugar buzz.

"Not many, just a few bag fulls of stuff." He smile widened as he put another fizzing candy in his mouth.

"A few bag fulls?" I shook my head; he's not going to stop bouncing off the walls for ages. "This is Krista by the way."

She held out her hand and Evra shook it vigorously, but turned around when he heard his name then raced off to Truska who was holding more candy. Krista looked at her hand with wide eyes.

"He had scales." She said without looking away from her hand.

"Yeah, Evra's a snake-boy." I just smiled as we got closer to the bon fire.

"A snake-boy?"

"You'll meet a lot a strange people here and they do prefer you don't stare; this isn't one of their shows." I hoped I wasn't being rude, but if anyone had been drinking and catch Krista staring she could cop a mouthful.

She nodded her understanding and nearly instantly looked to the floor; I just laughed at her and wrapped my arm back around her waist to comfort her in the strange surroundings. My heart fluttered as she leaned closer after seeing Alexander Ribs twisting as he walked; he did that sometimes when he was happy.

As the night went on, the games changed and a more alcoholic party began. A lot of the freaks hadn't partied like this in a long time, but there had been a vote, the verdict was passed and soon enough everyone was stumbling over each other and laughing. The Cirque's atmosphere had changed, even though it was a normally lively place; tonight it was just about having fun on a night where they could feel like they belonged.

Evra's sugar high was replaced with slurred words and telling everyone that he loved them; he had already done this to me and Krista three times, but apparently a fourth was in order. He walked up to us with his head held high; we had joined him in a few drinking games and were feeling bubbly and very chatty with each other.

"Hi Evra, did you get those little round things you wanted." Krista was making a ball shape with her hands, "What were they called?"

"I think he said they were rum balls." I said, vampires could hold their alcohol quite well, but only being a half-vampire meant that I was still completely hammered.

"Rum balls! That's what I forgot; I knew I went over to Truska for something." Evra collapsed in a heap next to us, we had moved away from the bon fire in fear of falling in and now sat about seven meters away instead.

We all laughed for a long time until we forgot what we were laughing at which made us laughed again; Evra fell over in his hysterics and decided that it was a comfortable place to go to sleep. Krista and I had stopped laughing and we sat in a slightly awkward silence until Krista broke it with a question.

"Truth or dare?" She smiled.

"We're playing this now?" She nodded, "Okay, truth." I didn't like dares.

"Why are you here?" She waved her hand to the entire Cirque Du Freak camp grounds.

"Because I faked my death to become a half-vampire to save my best friend's life and I have no where else to go because I would probably die." Somewhere deep in my sober subconscious I knew that saying all of that was a stupid idea that I would regret in the morning, I mean I could have said 'because I ran away from home.'

Krista nodded slowly and seemed to accept my answer in her drunken state.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I choose... Dare!" Krista laughed.

We played for a long time with Krista mostly choosing dare and me mostly choosing truth, this was apparently boring to Krista and she suggested mixing things up.

"I'll answer a truth question if you do a dare." This seemed fair so I agreed.

"Umm, do you have... nah that one sucks; okay, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Krista blushed a bit at the question then shook her head and I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "Fair enough, so what's my dare?"

There was a moment's silence and then, "I dare you to kiss me."

Why didn't I see that one coming? I was taken back, but I didn't want to be labelled a chicken like Krista had done when I refused to run Rhamus Twobellies's belly. The clucking noise she made just hurt. Instead of backing down I leaned forward and closed my eyes; Krista did the same. Her lips were soft unlike Crepsley's; I didn't pull away, but neither did she, instead the kiss intensified and soon I was on top of her with my tongue in her mouth.

Krista moaned lightly and put her hands on my waist; I had one hand keeping my body up and the other playing with her short hair. I felt Krista's hands move up my body and rest on my breasts, massaging them. Luckily a lot of people had moved on to the performing tent for a sing-a-long and Evra had rolled over and wasn't waking for anything.

In a moment of passion I removed as much of my costume as possible, "I've never done this before." I admitted.

"Neither have I." Krista said breathily as she to removed articles of clothing.

We both kept our underwear and bras on to avoid serious embarrassment if anyone caught us, but that didn't stop us exploring each others bodies. Krista was taller than me and a bit of a bigger build; she was curvier than me, I was just a twig. We kissed every inch of skin that we could reach and some we couldn't, like breasts that were covered, but went uncovered for that moment.

Our exploration continued for over an hour of kissing and sucking of flesh; me being extremely careful not to break the skin with my nails or teeth. I soon felt a knot building in my core and I starting thrusting against Krista's hips who were meeting mine without any real satisfaction so I did the only thing that made sense at the time. I ran my fingers down Krista's stomach and stop at her pale blue underwear, she nodded and I slip my finger down and slowly insert it; a pleasured moan reaches my ears and I continue to move.

There is a tickling feeling running down my skin and I realise that Krista is dong the same thing to me; I almost stop my movements when I feel her enter me, but I press on. It doesn't take long for both f us to cum and collapse next each other; we lay there for a long time with stupid grins on our faces. I watch Krista stand and stumble as she gets dressed so I too get dressed.

"I have to get home, my dad will kill me if I don't; I just hope he doesn't mind how drunk I got." She smiles and hugs me before placing a quick kiss on my cheek, "Thank you for tonight."

I worry for a little bit as I watch her wander off by herself, but all concerns are demolished as I see Gertha (one of the only sober ones) run up to her and walk her home. Smiling like a teenage boy who just saw his first boob, I walk over to Mr Crepsley's tent.

"Having fun?" I turn around to see Mr Crepsley looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And what if I am?" I still remembered walking off and leaving Crepsley behind.

"Darrien," He smiled softly and I though my heart might melt, "Let us keep it to just you and I when it comes to sexual activity, okay?"

My eyes widened, how could I have even thought for a second that Larten Crepsley, world's most knowing vampire, wouldn't know about me and Krista? I hung my head a bit; feeling the guilt take over.

"Or at least tell me next time so I can join." I stared at Larten as if he had grown a second head, "I quite like Halloween's candy."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. If you did particularly like this story maybe you should check out the story it originated from, Cirque Du Freak: Vampires and their Assistants.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
